The Crucible
'Players stand on the edge of a precipice' They have an opportunity to experience the world as it adapts to these new ways. They have an opportunity to make a name is this new paradigm and leave their mark on it. They can help bring the downfall of Larloch and carry the shining light of hope into the slaver’s dens of Thay. They can help shape the idea of Stonehearth, keeping it pure as it grows ever stronger… or they can witness its corruption as House Stonehearth loses its way in what constitutes the “Greater Good.” A product of its power, they may have to take a stand against it in hopes they can guide it back to the light. Dungeon Masters or GMs should feel out what kind of players they have and how they want to play this. Whether they are for or against Stonehearth, the House represents the attempt to bring out the best of the revolutions that once matured earth culture. Whether Stonehearth is successful depends on the game expectation of the players and the DM’s ability to improvise. Maximum Impact If the players are looking to start fresh characters in the time and place of the Stonehearth Campaign, consider starting them with the Stonehearth Subjects ''path. This focuses on characters that have access to the Stonehearth resources early on, from proper nutrition to compulsory education. There is a template to the experience, albeit a flexible one. That suggested route gives the most opportunities and maximizes the potential of the character, no matter what class or race they choose. If a character is a highly motivated, objective-focused personality – and the player could see them taking a place in the Stonehearth hierarchy to the point of one day leading armies and building their own castle in Abeir... they're going to need all the help they can get. Go with the Stonehearth Subjects. Roleplay Challenges If the players have existing characters they’d like to bring in, there are a dozen ways to do it. If they'd like the benefits of the Primal Magic-driven training, they can jump in and role-play through the recruitment and training process. If they're a little wary, they can subcontract security missions and work the periphery of Stonehearth… potentially earning their way into a commission if that’s what they desire. Bringing in outside characters and starting slow in the Stonehearth reality might be best suited to the ''Stonehearth Allies path. This is also the way for characters that don't necessarily want to be maxed out. Perhaps they'd rather roleplay through this strange new world; imagine a wide-eyed outsider, a person rescued from slavery now exploring the complex magic of the Marquisate. Advanced players seeking a roleplay challenge should investigate the allies path. To Walk Outside the Light Note, the campaign is designed with the assumption that players will either be within the Stonehearth hierarchy or closely associated with it. Players who choose the spoiler route will find an excellent role-playing and ''significant technical challenge as their battles will all be uphill. The campaign is overall designed from the Neutral-to-Good spectrum in mind, with the concept that most of the time, Stonehearth won’t lose its ethical compass. If Players are coming in with ideas about characters that are followers of Bane, Bhaal and their ilk, it takes extra work from the DM – but it can be done. If a campaign is headed this direction, check out ''Stonehearth Opponents. What's Next...? It is time to cast the die. Choose your path: * Players who will pilot their own personal avatars begin the path of Character Creation. *Players who answer the call of the Dungeon Master should browse the Hall of Records before [[The Campaign Trail|preparing their Campaign]]. Category:Player-Character Notes Category:Introduction __NOEDITSECTION__